The present invention relates to devices for treating laminitis in horses, and more particularly to an apparatus which is placed between a horse's hoof and a horseshoe to properly reposition the rotated out of position coffin bone of a horse afflicted with laminitis, and allows rebonding of the insensitive laminae to the sensitive laminae and the eventual healing thereof.
Other devices have been utilized to attempt to cure laminitis in horses. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,509 to Mercer II for a Prosthetic Horseshoe, which issued on Dec. 27, 1983. FIGS. 1 and 2 of Mercer provide a good illustration of the position of a horse's coffin bone before and after the horse becomes afflicted with laminitis, respectively. The Mercer II invention provides a horseshoe with a cross member 14 having an adjustable pin therethrough which is designed to rotate the coffin bone back to its normal position and hold it there during treatment. However, the use of the Mercer II invention would require frequent adjustment of the pin to compensate for hoof growth during the treatment period.